Wheel chocking devices may be used to secure automobiles, trucks and other vehicles to the bed or floor of a transportation vehicle such as a railroad car. When vehicles are not properly secured during transport, damage to the vehicle, an adjacent vehicle or the railcar may result due to shifting of the vehicle in response to forces encountered by the railcar.
If the railcar transporting the vehicle is subjected to a sudden force, the momentum of the vehicle being transported may cause its suspension to bend and steering to become mis-aligned. In addition, vehicles may collide with each other causing damage to multiple vehicles.